Awwzumgirl's Mage Leveling Guide♥︎
Or were you looking for... Magician Hats Magician Armor Magician Weapons Warrior Ranger Want high damage? Want to level up easier? 'Well the Magician class is right for you!' Why choose the Magician out of the other classes? The Magician has high attack damage, slow attack speed but has powerful skills. The problem is because of low hp (unless you have High Hp equips) if you have a certain stat. Magician's should pt with wars or rangers and can level up easier (warriors are recommended in pt). If you choose to solo I suggest to use lures! :D The weakness of the Magician is that casting a skill takes time so a Warrior or Ranger can kill you easily if you don't cast the right skill .This class has the ability to immobilize, paralyze (Also warriors have the exception of Slam and rangers Impact shot) and to compare other classes when player killing. Those 3 things are in skills such as Stun. Sadly, Mages don't have passive skills. Don't worry be happy! The Magician has the ability to cast Light Healing and other healing powers. This has the ability to heal itself or heal others.The Magician has the ability to double cast. The attack is long-ranged unlike the Ranger. Rangers can "double cast" only for concentrate, thorns and Stoneskin (Note: For rangers, press hit button and immediately use the skills above; you will be able to continue attack while casting the skills above). If you can double cast then there's no problem! Note: The casting time will be greatly reduced. The Magician relies on it's equips because of the low hp it has. Stats Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 12 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 8 Wisdom - 12 It can be this Points to distribute - 0 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 8 Wisdom - 18 Or Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 13 Wisdom - 13 Or Points to distribute - 12 Strength - 8 Intelligence - 18 Dexterity - 9 Constitution - 18 Wisdom - 12 Why choose the first distribution? Pros: *High Attack *High Mana Cons: *Low hp Why choose the second distribution? Pros: *High Attack *Fair amount of hp *Good mp Cons: *Possibly run out of mana faster Why choose the third distribution? Pros: *High attack *Fair amount of hp Cons: *Low mp *Can die without Carnivalize, mana regeneration, or mp equips because of the lack of mp. ' It's better to use the first distribution and switch to the third when you're a higher level or if you're going to camp.' What does , , , and do? Intelligence: Improves your damage and amount of healing. Very useful for us mages. How does this boost our Heal? 1-2 INT = +1 HS 3-4 INT = +2 HS 5-6 INT = +3 HS 7-8 INT = +4 HS 9-10 INT = +5 HS This is pretty complicated, lets simple it down! If you are a level 28 mage with 29 int. You get new equips and level up: 29-30 = 50 HS 31-32 = 51 HS 33-34 = 52 HS 35-36 = 53 HS 37-38 = 54 HS 39-40 = 55 HS 41-42 = 56 HS and so on.... Wisdom: Improves your MP. You can restore your MP by using . Carnivalize restores 16%/20%/24% of your MP. Note that the more + your staff has, the more MP it uses! Strength: Improves physical damage. Very useful for Wariors and very useless for Mages and Rangers. Constitution: Improves HP. Useful for all classes, especially Warriors. Training The easiest way to level up is pt(party for short and no, not that huge huge college weird drunk party) with a Warrior or a Ranger.If you choose to do solo I suggest using lures! Why lures if it's the same thing as killing a monster without lures? You don't get hit by the monsters and you don't need to keep on healing yourself. WAIT!! Don't go yet D:! Levels 1-14+ don't really need to pt. 16+ can start pting. From 37 and on, there's no ned for pts because less EXP will be gained. So, here's a list on where to train. :) Levels... 1-4 - Woody-Wordy Forest/Woody-Weedy Forest 5-9 - Mushroom Marshland and Mushroom Spore 10-13 - Wingfril Island Beach and Island with the Lighthouse 14-18 - Forest of Grave/Lanos Plains 14-25+ - This is a option you can go here or go to 'Forest of Grave ' or 'Lanos Plains ' or 'Lighthouse Dungeon ' ''' 19-24 - Kataru Mountains/Forest with Ruins or 22-28 Polluted Forest 25-36 - Desert Valley/Arid Grassland 34-40 - Marsh of Death 37-42+ - Hot Sand Plains '''Levels... If you would rather train at Sky Castle : 26-28 - Ancient Palace 28-30 - Western Sky Castle/Eastern Sky Castle 34-37 - Stone Fortress 35-38 - Unknown Maze 42-44+ - Fallen Temple After leveling up to 44 use Ancient Coins ^-^ (*Approximately 6-10k for 1 or 12-15k+ for a stack)! Prices Vary On Servers Robes Fkyophoto43.jpg Randomlyfoundsomewhere.jpg Fkyophoto26.jpg IMG 2141.PNG|Pro Robe (Also Fat) 'Gloves' Weapons PVP -CONSTRUCTION ;D WILL BE FINISHED BY IDK- Player vs. Player is PVP. In this situation a different faction (The Empire of Siras or The Kingdom of Lanos) will attack each other (1 vs 1).It can go like Ranger vs. Magician,Magician vs Magician, etc. First things first! You can PVP a player near your lvl. Some people can win pvps when pvping a person 4+ lvls higher. Now here is a list of some advantages and disadvantages on winning PVP. Always remember: War beats Ranger, Ranger beats Mage, Mage beats War. Advantages: *High Armor *Higher Level than the other player *A Purple-Named weapon (See Weapons for more details) or a +7 and up enchanted weapon *Enchanted Armor or Weapon(See Enchants for more detail) *A lot of Intelligence, Strength, Con, Dexterity, or Wisdom depending on your class (See Character Stats for more details) *A lot of health *Better skills Disadvantages *Low Armor *Lower Level than the other player *A very weak weapon *No Enchanted weapon or armor *A low unit of Intelligence, Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, or Wisdom (depending on your class). *A low unit of health First of all, some disadvantages can win for some reasons (ex.Player has low arm high weapon enchant and the other player has high arm,but low weapon enchant). Lets get started with the skills! Mage vs. Warrior Levels... 15+ 1. The warrior will usually start with bullrush after he hits you and turns purple. When you see him do that, use freezing trap>teleport the other way>spam your attacks>re-freeze if necessary. 2. If the warrior doesn't use bullrush, spam your attacks and move away. Hs/Shield if necessary. 3. Put distance between yourself and the warrior, this will be your main advantage since the warrior is a melee type class. If the warrior approaches you, freeze him immediately. Stay in a range where you can attack him/her, but you'll be safe. 4. Avoid getting stunned and being hit repetitive times, this is your main weakness. Shield yourself immediately after being stunned and put distance once more. 5. Lastly, remember that you have an advantage, because you can easily defeat warriors (even those with high hp :D) with your high instant damage and deadlies. 20+ 1. The warrior will usually start with bullrush after he hits you and turns purple. When you see him do that, use freezing trap>teleport the other way>Doom>Flare>firebolt>flameshock>re-freeze if necessary. 2. If the warrior doesn't use bullrush, spam your attacks and move away. Hs/Shield if necessary. 3. Always stay out of range to prevent from getting stunned. 25-35+ 1. Start off with freezing trap>doom>Flare>Stun>Firebolt>flameshock. 2. Teleport and Hs/Shield if necessary. Repeat Step 1. 3. If you see the warrior use Wild Charge teleport away and use freezing trap. Attack the warior. If shield breaks, use stun. 40+ 1.Start off with stun>doom>hellfire>flare>firebolt>flameshock. Teleport away and hs/ds if necessary. 2. If you see the warrior use Wild Charge teleport away and use freezing trap. Attack the warior. If shield breaks, use stun. 3. If you get hit by Wild Charge by any chance, use neutralize>stun>doom>hellfire. Skills Fkyobeholder.jpg|Fire Bolt .3. Icicicic.jpg|Flame Shock xD Mageguide1.jpg|Light Healing -3- Flareflareflareflare.jpg|Flare :3 Pretty Blue Flame..jpg|Hellfire O.o Mages have 24 skills in all but, you only have 20 spaces in your slot. Level... 1 & 2 - Flame Shock 1 3 - Flame Shock 2 4 - Flame Shock 3 5 - Freezing Trap 1 or/and Light Healing (Volume I) or/and Shield (Volume I) 6 - Light Healing (Volume II) or Shield (Volume II) 7 - Light Healing (Volume III) or Shield (Volume III) 8 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 9 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 10 - Firebolt (Volume I) and Teleport (Volume I) and Ice Prison (Volume I) 11 - Firebolt (Volume II) 12 - Firebolt (Volume III) 13 - Freezing Trap (Volume II) 14 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 15 - Flare (Volume I) and Carnivalize (Volume I) 16 - Flare (Volume II) or Carnivalize (Volume II) 17 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 18 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 19 - ' Use skill point anyway you want to ' 20 - Curse of Doom (Volume I) and Prayer of Protection (Volume I) and Flame of Kataru (Volume I) 21 - Prayer of Protection (Volume II) or Curse of Doom (Volume II) 22 - Flare (Volume III) or Carnivalize (Volume III) 23 - ' Use skill point anyway you want to ' 24 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 25 - Stun (Volume I) and Healing Wave (Volume I) 26 - Stun (Volume II) 27 - Healing Wave (Volume II) 28 - Freezing Trap (Volume III) 29 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 30 - Firestorm (Volume I) and Silence (Volume I) 31 - Silence (Volume II) 32 - Flame Shock 4 33 - Shield (Volume IV)** 34 - Prayer of Protection (Volume III) 35 - Fear (Volume I) or Sara's Blessing (Volume I)* 36 - Flame of Kataru (Volume II) or Use skill point anyway you want to 37 - Use skill point anyway you want to 38 - Use skill point anyway you want to 39 - ' SAVE SKILL POINT ' 40 - Hellfire (Volume I) and Neutralize (Volume I) 41 - Hellfire (Volume II) 42+ - ' Use skill points any way you want to :) ' *Note:Don't take out any skills Sara's Blessing (Volume I) this is useful for Battlefield (If you're in party with someone), IDB (Instant Dungeon), or player killing in a group. Therefore, add it and just use it for one of these examples. **Note: Some skills can't be achieved right away due to the price or rarity. Such as Shield (Volume IV). This is just a suggestion on what skills and when you should get them. You do not need to follow this skill placing section 100%! You can tweak it a little. Ty~ Skill Placing There are many ways to place skills on slots. There can be one here, one there, one over there. It's best to stay organized on placing the skills though! I strongly suggest to place potions in the slots. Slot 1 can be "titled" as attacks or main. Slot 2 can be healing such as Shield (Skill). Slot 3 can be miscellaneous meaning potions, pets, or any skill that is not used often. Finally, Slot 4 can be titled as defensive such as Freezing Trap.(Click on the skills to learn more about them!) Levels... 10+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | Potion 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot - 15+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot - 20+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot- 25+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot- | 30+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To 4th Slot- Use This Slot Anyway You Want To| | | | 35+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To or | 4th Slot- Use This Slot Anyway You Want To| | | | 40+ 1st Slot- | | | | 2nd Slot- | | | | 3rd Slot- | | Potion | Use This Slot Anyway You Want To or | 4th Slot- | | | | *'NOTE: How to doublecast: When your pt has very low health and the way you're healing is too slow! >(SPAM) .' Feel Free to edit and correct mistakes! Message me first if you're going to delete something! Tysm! ALSO, PLEASE VOTE! Awwzumgirl (talk) 20:21, September 12, 2014 (UTC)Awwzumgirl How would you rate this guide? Very Helpful<3<3<3 Helpful Eh Needs more improvement Never going to look at this guide again. Category:Guide Category:Guide:Magician Category:Magician Skills Category:Magician Category:Misc Category:Mages Category:Mage hat Category:Mage Skill Book Category:Mage Gear Category:Training